


devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, at least its not a crackfic, i tried to write fluff?, shitty reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is here for Kaneki, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> vague summary im sory
> 
> sometimes i think about what if kaneki had confessed to hide right when he realized he was probably a ghoul... so i wrote it :3c
> 
> i hope this doesn't just waste ur time and u enjoy it at least a lil

Panic.

Kaneki had a horrible suspicion. All the pieces fit - his inability to eat food, but his strange craving for human meat, his weird eye... It had to be Rize's organs that was causing this. It had to be. There's no way a normal human would have these sort of _ghoulish_ instincts.

But he had a plan.

"Hey, Hide?" Kaneki started after the beep. "Can you bring me the notes from Asian History? Thanks."

He went and made sure the door was unlocked. If he was unable to call an ambulance because he passed out from blood loss or something, Hide would be there and he could call the ambulance for him. This was real risky though; he didn't know where exactly his kidneys were in his body. He just prayed he'd hit them.

Trembling, he held the knife with both hands in front of his abdomen.

_Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Here it goes. Here it goes-_

He stabbed the knife into himself - but he didn't feel any pain. The knife fell away, twisted like no knife should, clattering on the floor.

He couldn't fucking hurt himself. This had to be a dream - this had to be a dream - if he couldn't go back then _what was he supposed to do now?_

-

At some point he dragged himself into his bed and covered himself with his blankets. All thoughts of Hide were forgotten.

-

Hide had a strange feeling. After two weeks of staying home and not answering Hide's messages at all, Kaneki was now calling him late at night to bring his Asian History notes. He was kind of glad, though, because he'd be able to see Kaneki again. But he couldn't shake this odd feeling.

Upon reaching Kaneki's house, Hide knocked on the door and waited like thirty seconds. He frowned; Kaneki didn't usually leave him hanging like this. So he reached for the doorknob to open the door himself - _why was it unlocked?_ \- and came in to a dark entrance hall.

He ventured through the house, dark and empty. The kitchen was a peculiar sight. Half-eaten food was scattered everywhere, seemingly thrown about in a craze, which he could barely imagine Kaneki doing; and if that wasn't already strange, there was a large, sharp kitchen knife lying on the floor. It was bent in such a way that Hide thought he'd never see with a knife, as if it was thrown against steel.

If Kaneki wasn't anywhere else in the house, Hide guessed he'd have to invade his room. He hated to do it, but his friend was probably in there. Hide opened the door a crack to peek in.

There was a suspiciously Kaneki-shaped lump of blanket on the bed, which jumped when it heard the door open and curled a little more into itself.

Hide sighed as he entered the room and plopped down on the bed. "Kaneki," he said first.

The lump didn't respond.

He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around the lump, which flinched slightly at the touch. "Kaneki, it is my duty as your best friend to help you when you're down. Now what's wrong?" he asked, squeezing the lump tighter.

There was a moment of silence, then Kaneki spoke in a muffled voice. "If I told you, you'd hate me."

Hide scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, I'd never hate you! You're my nerdy best friend who I love!"

A sob came from the lump, which immediately caused Hide to lean in closer. "Seriously, what's wrong?" He tentatively uncovered the blanket from Kaneki's head. He didn't struggle, but scrunched his eyes shut, leaking tears.

"Don't look at me," Kaneki whimpered, curling into himself even more.

"Ka-ne-ki," Hide pronounced all the vowels of the other's name. "You know you can just tell me, right? I won't judge you, no matter how bad it is. Well, maybe if you killed a man. But still," he pouted, "don't leave me in the dark."

For the first time that night, Kaneki turned to Hide. Eyes still scrunched shut, he whispered, "I - Rize was a ghoul, Hide."

Hide's eyes widened. He had gotten a bad vibe from Rize when he saw her, and he encouraged Kaneki on that date - _it's his fault-_ "I'm-"

"N-no, that's not really the main thing..." Kaneki gulped. "I... they transplanted her organs in me - Hide-"

"Oh... no..." Hide put two and two together. "Fuck, Kaneki, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you earlier - that'd mean..."

"I think I... might be a ghoul now," Kaneki finished, a little lamely, but opened his eyes, finally. He didn't look at Hide, but he could still see the changes in Kaneki's eyes.

Kaneki's left eye wasn't the same as Hide had seen it all these years. Dark black with a bloodred iris, the veins surrounding it strained and the same dark red as the iris, a beautiful thing (a thought Hide would never admit out loud). It was the only one that was different; Kaneki's right eye was still the same, albeit red-rimmed from tears. Then Hide realized Kaneki was trembling with tears again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry I'm a monster Hide-" His sobs were stifled by Hide's arms around him again.

"Didn't I say I wasn't going to judge you? Look at me." Hide pushed Kaneki's chin up with his hands, gazing directly into his mismatched eyes. "It's not your fault. It could have happened to me if Rize was more my type. And I'm still gonna love you no matter what, okay?"

Kaneki sniffed. "You... love me?"

 _Fuck -!_ "Well, erm..." Hide looked away, feeling heat in his cheeks, "...yeah?"

He didn't expect Kaneki to lean in and kiss Hide's mouth, but he did. It wasn't a deep and passionate kiss, nowhere near that, but Kaneki just pecked the corner of his mouth, nothing more, nothing less. Hide looked back suddenly to see Kaneki blushing just as bad as the former right now, if not more.

Hide didn't know if Kaneki knew that his eye was back to normal, but he didn't tell him. He planted a light kiss on the top of Kaneki's head, arms still wrapped securely around the brunet.

"So, um... you love me too?" he asked hopefully, head rested on Kaneki's head.

Kaneki gave a shaky giggle. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> they're so ooc im sorry im bad at writing + i have 0 self-confidence
> 
> but i actually wrote something thats not crack??!?!?!?!?!!? go me!!!!!!


End file.
